Compatibility?
by Blood Masks
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Wolfram finds a Shin Makoku equivalent of an astrology sex book? R&R please!  Warning: This is Yaoi, Boys Love, rated M, you do the math. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters, if I did, the anime would also be rated M ;)

Warning: This is Yaoi, Boys Love, rated M, you do the math. If you don't like it, don't read it

Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Wolfram finds a Shin Makoku equivalent of an astrology sex book?

Hi guys! I update fast don't I?

Well I have a lot of time on my hands since my country is going trough a student revolution and my university is paralyzed. So when I'm not on the battle field (don't take it literally) I'm writing my yaoi fics for all of you!

I know I should be thinking about the extra for my story _The real battles are those fought on the inside_ (ex_ Intruding_), but I couldn't sleep last night and this practically wrote itself.

R&R please ;)

(Re-posted to correct an error )

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Compatibility?<strong>

"No! Anissina!" the screaming could be hear throughout the castle before the sound of an explosion got to the ears of the five people who were calmly drinking tea on the courtyard. The earth slightly shook making the table jump, which would have been a problem if the five people wouldn't have lifted their respective cups after hearing Gwendal screaming, almost as a conditioned reflex from living with Anissina all those years. "Poor Gwendal" Yuuri said leaving his cup back on the table and taking a cookie. "Oh you don't have to pity him Heika, that is how those two show their love for each other" answered Cheri giggling. "Mmm..." Yuuri remembered about the saying that goes something like _love hurts_ or _who loves you will hurt you_, and thought this family maybe took it way to seriously. Little did Yuuri know then, but soon he would be learning that to be completely true with his own body as proof.

Wolfram was sitting in front of Yuuri and had received a wink and a chuckle from his mother when the young Maou was too lost on his thoughts to notice. He knew exactly why his mother had thought this particular subject might concern him. He had his own way of showing Yuuri how much he cared about him, not that the wimp noticed anyway. He was a fire wielder and he was, even if he hated being part of the stereotype, a passionate, possessive and maybe just a little aggressive person, maybe not so little... The thing was that it had nearly been three years since he and Yuuri had been engaged and there had been no progress on their relationship. Now, it wasn't that he wanted to marry right away, he was still young and Yuuri was definitely too young, it took some time for him to understand the age difference between them in terms of balancing Shin Makoku and Earth's time on his head, but now that he did, he understood that Yuuri wouldn't want to marry yet. No, marriage was not the problem, marriage could wait, but Wolfram's hormones well, no so much.

Wolfram was proud of himself for having been a gentleman his entire life, no matter who his partner was he had never crossed certain lines, he had fun of course and had his share of puppy love, he courted and was courted more times than he could remember, he had kissed and even go a little further with some of them, but, as the gentleman he was he never got too far, his honor was also on the line, and there was no force in the world that would make him stain himself, or so he thought. The issue here was that said honorable gentleman never shared a bed with any of this partners, and even more, he had never been rejected. This new problem was something completely unprecedented for Wolfram, he had never once been rejected like that, both men and women would kneel asking for his attention. In retrospective that might also be one of the reason why he never fell in love before Yuuri. That's right, he loved Yuuri with all his heart, he loved the wimpy, clumsy, naive, too kind excuse for a king he had as a fiance. The purity of Yuuri's heart had captivated him. They were just so different in every way. He even was a water wielder.

"Heika! Heika!" Günter was running with a bunch of books on his hands "You are late for your lessons Heika! Why do you hate me so? Are my lessons not worthy of your time?" he cried as he reached the table. "I'm coming Günter, Greta are you coming with me?" Yuuri asked taking the hand of the little girl who nodded in response. Wolfram also excused herself and the four of them began walking to the castle's first floor library but Günter corrected them and said that day's lessons would be held on one of the libraries of the second floor. Wolfram wondered what were they going to study in there, it was a old small room he had been in only a few times, hiding mostly, so he had never looked at the books, but now that he did he noticed they had odd covers and even stranger titles. "Heika, today we will be studying the eleventh Maou of this, our nation, his majesty Elias, the Wise, he devoted his life to the study of majustsu amongst other things. Now, we'll start..." At that point Wolfram turned off his ears, it wasn't just the boring subject, but Günter's voice what made it impossible to listen.

He began examining the room, walking between the booksellers, running his fingers trough the books looking for something interesting to read. Suddenly a quite exuberant book caught his eye. It was really old and was covered with dust. By looking at it Wolfram guesses it may have had about a thousand pages, he pulled it out, blow away the dust and inspected it further. The cover was of a bright purple, Wolfram could only imagine how flashy the thing must have been, back on its day. It had some sort of weird symbol on the cover like a four pointed star with something in the middle that could no longer be distinguished. The title was a bit blurry so he walked to a window to look under the light. _Element wielders and sex_, Wolfram read it over and over again thinking he has somehow misinterpreted the meaning of the letters, but the title didn't change. He felt a small flush forming on his cheeks, holding this kind of book next to his daughter and fiance.

Curiosity ended up getting the best of him and he walked away to another table on the corner of the room and started rapidly flipping the pages, still not all that convinced about reading this book with all the other people who were present in the room. But then, like it was destiny's work, a page stuck to his finger and, looking at it closer, Wolfram saw a title he couldn't ignore at the top of the page _The sex personality of a water wielder_. Wolfram looked up once more to make sure Yuuri and Greta were either paying attention to Günter or nodding off, any of the above was okay for him. He continued reading trying to look indifferent.

_Water wielders are often very kind persons, who would not hesitate on helping other or making new acquaintances, however, in terms of their love lives, they tend to be more reserved. _

No surprise there

_It is not abnormal for them to run away from reality, not realizing their own feelings or sexual needs until they are confronted with them. This being the case, it is not recommendable for those who are sharing their lives with the water wielders to force them into confront them, but rather make it impossible not to do it themselves._

Okay...? Care to explain how?

_Once they have come to terms with their feelings, the hidden side of their personality comes to life. The water wielder knows the power of carnal instinct and consuming desire. _

Wolfram couldn't kept himself from imagining Yuuri consumed by desire and succumbing to his carnal instincts. He had to take a deep breath before continuing. He noticed that at the end of the page was written, _Water wielders's sexual compatibility_, and second on the list there was fire.

_The false conception of fire wielders and water wielders being completely incompatible has been spread through generations, and in many points it is, in deed, correct. Non the less, sex it is not one of them. The fire wielder will desire the contact and touch as much as the water wielder will desire to provide it . Rather than putting out the fire of the owner of this element, the water wielders will consume that fire making their partners ecstasy, for their passion can be as strong as the storm tides of the ocean._

Wolfram swallowed heavily and looked at Yuuri who was apparently very interested on Günter's lesson, which seemed very weird to Wolfram, but he had no time to waste on finding out the reason for the sudden interest of his fiance for the history of Shin Makoku. The damned book along with Wolfram's very vivid imagination and more than two years of sexual frustration had had an undesired effect on his body. After a few panicking seconds he decided that taking a bath would probably be the best choice to calm himself down. He stood up as quietly as he could and left the room holding his breath and without looking back. He sighed in relief when he closed the door behind him. But now he had another problem, getting to the baths without anyone noticing his _problem. _

He thought for a second and got to the conclusion of using the Maou's personal bath, it was closer and no one would bother him there. Once decided Wolfram started walking, way too stiffly, even for him, drawing the attention of one of the maids who ran pass him, of course she never imagined the real reason for this odd behavior and automatically related it to him being mad at the Maou for some reason, it doesn't make much sense, but normally any change in Wolfram's behavior was due to him being upset and Yuuri always had something to do with it so the logic wasn't so bad. In fact, from Wolfram's point of view, this **was** Yuuri's fault.

When Wolfram finally got to the bath, took off his clothes and entered the water something he was not expecting happened. He was just starting to relax when he saw the slender yet quite muscular figure of his fiance walking in with nothing on except for a small towel. "Hey Wolf, so you were here. Greta and I were wondering where you had gone off to so quickly" Wolfram's heart gave a jump as the other boy entered the water right next to him. He was never so thankful of having picked up the custom of entering the bath with a towel around his waist from Yuuri. He prayed to the Great One and anyone that could hear him really, for Yuuri not to notice. But having Yuuri's body naked next to him was not helping at all, he could feel his problem getting worse, the images of a passion consumed Yuuri fucking him senseless were mixing up with the real thing in front of him, making his breathing grow heavier and his body temperature raise.

Yuuri was enjoying the warm water when something caught his attention. There was no real reason, more like an instinct, but something told him he had to look down, and there it was, under Wolfram's small towel, a not so well hidden erection. He was shocked, but he didn't showed it on his face, instead he looked up onto Wolfram's eyes that looked at him back realizing he had been discovered. Wolfram's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he looked down, one of his golden locks falling in front of his eyes as he bit his lower lip. Yuuri looked closely onto those emerald eyes and found something new in them, some kind of glow, it was lust, he was aroused. He took another look at the picture in front of him, that wet golden hair falling randomly in front of a set of emerald green eyes and sticking to the back Wolfram's neck. The flush on his cheeks contrasted with his pale skin as he bit on his cherry lips. His entire body was exposed, Yuuri had seen it before, but he never really looked like he was doing it now. He was so little and at he same time so firm, a trained body with soft curves and a pronounced waist. It was almost heavenly.

Wolfram felt Yuuri's eyes scanning him from head to toe. He wanted to disappear, he wanted the earth to open and swallow him, but still his arousal would not go away. Something about having Yuuri looking at his body like that made him desire his touch more than he ever had before. He had to get out or he would do something he would regret later. He put his hands at the edge of the bath to help himself up and then he felt something pulling him back, Yuuri was grabbing his arm and looking at him in a way he had never seen before. His jet black eyed were staring a him with determination, his mouth was slightly opened and soft panting came out of it. Wolfram was reaching his limit.

Yuuri didn't thought, he just acted, something in his body told him he couldn't let Wolfram go. For some reason his thoughts could not pass through to him, he felt he needed to touch Wolfram and nothing else mattered in the world. He still had his hand holding Wolfram's wrist, so without braking the contact he started to go upper on his arm, touching it softly with the tip of his fingers. He could feel Wolfram reacting to his touch, shivering and tensing up, biting his lower lip even harder. When he got to the shoulder he continued his exploration now down on Wolfram's chest, passing slowly trough his collar bone and then lower, barely touching a nipple on his way down. Wolfram let out a soft moan at that contact, Yuuri felt something taking control over him, he was the one causing this arousal on Wolfram, he had made him moan, his head was spinning, he felt the last of his common sense slipping away when Wolfram looked at him panting, asking for more with his eyes.

He grabber both of Wolfram's arms and bought him closer, their foreheads touching, their panting breaths mixing, their hearts pounding. Wolfram was the one to take the lead this time, looking up to join their lips together, when was it that the wimp became that much taller than him he didn't knew, they shared a short chaste kiss and broke away loosing themselves into the other's eyes. Yuuri kissed Wolfram again but this time the kiss slowly became more demanding, more heated. Soon their tongues were playing pushing away, fighting to be the one to enter the other. Yuuri won and was enjoying exploring the dark cave when he felt Wolfram sucking on his tongue. He let out a soft groan of pleasure and broke away of the kiss. He moved on to his lover's neck, first kissing it softly and then running his tongue through it, making Wolfram moan louder and louder once he got to his ear lobe and started sucking on it burying his face on those beautiful blond locks and holding him tightly on his arms.

Wolfram had became very aware of every inch on his body that was now in contact with Yuuri's. He felt their sweat mixing with the water and the steam and thought he was going to faint from the pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other only separated by the little towels. He let out a loud moan making Yuuri groan on his ear. Yuuri didn't know what to do to make them be even closer together, he wanted to fuse them together, he wanted to hear Wolfram moaning uncontrollably and screaming his name.

He grabbed Wolfram by the waist and lifted him, making him sit on the edge of the bath, getting rid of the towel on the way. Wolfram's erection was completely exposed and he felt a little embarrassed, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He had to put one hand on the floor to hold himself together when Yuuri began kissing the inside of his thighs, then he held his erection on one hand and gave an experimental lick, Wolfram's entire body quivered and he had to bring a hand to his mouth to stop himself from almost screaming in pleasure, he had never felt this way before, he felt lightheaded and hot and couldn't even try to think coherently.

After a few more licks Yuuri took Wolfram's entire member into his mouth and began gaining a slow rhythm, Wolfram was biting his hand so hard it drew blood, he couldn't take it any more, the whole thing was too much for him, he couldn't believe Yuuri was doing this, his heart was about to jump out of him. Yuuri accidentally touched Wolfram's tip with his teeth, barely a touch but enough to send Wolfram over the limit "Yuuri... don't... I... I cant...ahh" Yuuri gave a final lick before pushing away just in time as Wolfram came all over his own chest and almost fell to the floor, resting his weight on his elbows, panting heavily.

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bath too and, for the first time, thanked Murata for forcing him to read those weird yaoi manga. He grabbed Wolfram by the waist again, making him sit on his lap facing him. He started to kiss his abdomen and neck to finally give him a passionate kiss on the lips. Wolfram's erection was coming to life again quite quickly as he enjoyed his lovers attention. Yuuri then broke away and lifted Wolfram in a way that he was resting his weight on the lower part of his legs leaving the way open for Yuuri. He took the cum still on Wolfram's stomach on his fingers and looked at him asking for permission. At that moment, even if it made absolutly no sense, all that Walfram wanted was to feel Yuuri inside of him so he nodded in agreement.

Yuuri carefully put the first finger in and felt Wolfram's body tensing in pain, he kissed him softly, hoping to distract him from the pain, and when he felt his lover relaxing he went for the second and finally the third finger and started to move them around. Wolfram was in pain, there was no doubt about it, but at the same time he could feel his body heating up, and somehow he felt dizzy, suddenly Yuuri stroke a point inside of him that made him shake and let out a moan. "There..." was all he could bring himself to whisper on Yuuri's ear. Yuuri had no idea where he had touched, but he tried to move his finger in the same way he had before and by a stroke of luck he found it, making Wolfram grab his shoulders and bury his nails on them, moaning and panting.

When Yuuri couldn't stand it any more he removed his fingers, Wolfram made some disappointment whimpers, making Yuuri chuckle. He lifted Wolfram up and positioned himself on his entrance, looking at him asking for permission one last time, Wolfram responded by kissing him softly on the lips. "I think this is gonna hurt a little, so bear with it for a moment, okay?" Wolfram nodded and squeezed on Yuuri's shoulders as he slowly entered him. Wolfram couldn't help but to scream in pain, he felt he was going to break in half. Yuuri held him by the waist helping him to stay still while his body shivered.

Once Yuuri felt Wolfram relaxing into the intrusion he slowly pushed him down penetrating him completely, Wolfram's body tensed and Yuuri had to force himself to stay still. He was going crazy, Wolfram's inside was so warm, so tight, he was inside of _the_ Wolfram von Bielefeld, making him pant and sweat. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to stop himself from coming instantly.

After a few minutes Wolfram's body started to get used to the new sensation and the muscles on his legs relaxed, letting himself fall completely into Yuuri's lap making the penetration even deeper. Making use of all of the self control Yuuri might possibly had, he began lifting Wolfram by his waist thrusting into him on a slow pace.

The pain Wolfram felt started to shift into pleasure once his sweet spot was found once again by his lover. Their rhythm began to accelerate as their passion grew larger. Wolfram's eyes were covered by desire as he started to move his hips on his own, he wanted to feel Yuuri deeper, faster, rougher. The entire world belonged to them, becoming one, loosing themselves on the sensation of their sweaty skin slipping against each other.

The bathroom walls echoed with the panting, groaning and moaning of the couple giving in to ecstasy. Wolfram began biting Yuuri's neck and collar bone, leaving bleeding love bites behind. As he reached his release he bury his nails on Yuuri's back scratching all the way down to his lower back coming for the second time, while shouting Yuuri's name.

Yuuri never thought pain could feel so good, blood falling down his chest and back. The image of a blond lock sticking to Wolfram's cherry lips while he liked his blood out of them made him groan. Wolfram's inside tightened while he released, Yuuri just needed a little more to be sent over the edge and the sound of his lover screaming out his name was it. With a last thrust he came inside of Wolfram's body and lay back on the floor, his lover collapsing on top of him.

It took them a couple of minutes to recover their breath. Wolfram then moved away and let himself fall by Yuuri's side who held him making him rest his head on his chest. Coherent thinking was starting to come back to his head, but he could see things in a different way now. He wasn't quite ready to admit it aloud, though. There was some words that should not be said lightly and he wasn't going to, not that day, but maybe soon. He smiled and held Wolfram closer, running his fingers through those beautiful golden locks hoping Wolfram would get the message somehow without having to speak. Like reading his mind, Wolfram smiled back and caressed Yuuri's chest, passing his fingers through the ruby colored love bites, fascinated for having being able to mark Yuuri's body like that. They remained in silence until the afterglow faded out of Wolfram making him remember something "They must have missed us at lunch".

That night Yuuri undressed in front of the full body mirror. He took off the jacket that had been buttoned all the way up the entire day and the rest of his clothes, and put on only the pajama bottoms, to take a closer look at his body. His shoulders and the beginning of his neck were covered in love bites. He turned around to see the red trail Wolfram's nails had let on his back. He looked back at the bed where Wolfram was waiting for him with a somewhat transparent blue nightgown and a book on his hands. Noticing he was being watched Wolfram put the book on the nightstand, pulled out the covers and and gave Yuuri an inviting grin. Yuuri walked to the bed smiling thinking maybe it wasn't that bad that love hurt if it was going to hurt like _that._


End file.
